Protagonistas de Mortal Kombat VIP
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Este fic es una parodia a los reality show pero con los personajes de Mortal Kombat. Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

**Protagonistas de MK V.I.P: el primer **_**reality show **_**VIP de Mortal Kombat.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

**Resumen:** Este tonto fanfic es una parodia a los _reality show _pero con los personajes de Mortal Kombat. Es como cualquier _reality show_, pero con la diferencia que el ganador tendrá una agradable cena con Blaze, el cual les cumplirá... ¡todos sus sueños!. Pero antes de eso, deberán exponer sus vidas por un periodo de tiempo, es decir: peleas, llantos, ataques de claustrofobia, insultos gratuitos y por sobretodo, la supervivencia en la casa-estudio, además de cualquier cosa que implique subir el rating. Para los sistemas de eliminación e inmunidad, se apelarán a los reviews, así que sean buenitos y apoyen a sus favoritos dejando un review. Ahora, les presentaré a los integrantes de la casa-estudio:

**Integrantes:**

**Sub-Zero: **Al enterarse de que su archienemigo Scorpion iba a entrar a este _reality show _-con todo lo que eso significa: fama y dinero fácil-, el cryomancer decidió que él no podía ser menos y se decidió a entrar, aunque fuera para fastidiar la existencia del ninja no-muerto. Quiere ganar el _reality _para que Blaze elimine de una buena vez a Scorpion y a la hueca de Frost.

**Scorpion: **Entró al _reality _única y exclusivamente para hacerse más famoso que Sub-Zero (Ya que siempre quiso ser una estrella de la televisión, tener dinero y una novia guapa.¿Mileena? ¿Tanya? ¿Frost?) aunque ello implique exponer su vida privada, sus peleas y sus problemas de colon irritable. Todavía no sabe que su peor enemigo ha entrado al mismo reality show y cuando se entere ¡arderá Troya!. Eso sí, nunca lo manden a cocinar si es que no quieren intoxicarse.

**Johnny Cage: **Este tipo entró a este _show _para levantar su alicaída carrera de actor de pelìculas de artes marciales y para ello está dispuesto a utilizar su experiencia detrás de las cámaras, su atractivo y su simpatía para ganarse a la teleaudiencia y así mantenerse dentro de la casa-estudio.

**Kung Lao:** El monje Shaolin entró engañado el encierro ya que su amigos Liu Kang (el productor camuflado de monje Shaolin en busca de posibles presas televisivas) y Raiden (el director del programa) le habían dicho que era prácticamente un retiro espiritual dedicado a la paz. Sometido a la verguenza de mostrar toda su privacidad a las cámaras y todo tipo de tentaciones (ejem, Jade, ejem), nuestro Kung tratará de sacar algo provechoso de toda esta experiencia.

**Shang Tsung: **Shang Tsung entró al programa a la fuerza, después de ver un aviso publicitario de un _reality show_ en el que se ofrecía al ganador la realización de un sueño, Shang Tsung no dudó ningún instante en crear un portal, saltarse el _cásting _y meterse a la fuerza al reality con tal de cumplir su sueño: volver a ser un joven guapo lleno de vida.

**Kobra: **Movido por la ambición y las ganas de hacerse famoso y respetado, Kobra quiso tomar el camino fácil y rápido para conseguir lo que quería: un reality show. Ahora deberá sobrevivir en la casa-estudio, pero no estará solo, no, se reencontrará con una antigua amiga del pasado (¿Kira?).

**Quan Chi: **El lema de Quan Chi es: Si Shang Tsung y Scorpion pudieron entrar, entonces yo también puedo. Y bajo ese razonamiento amenazó a la producción para que lo dejaran entrar. Una parte del plan estaba hecha, pero ahora quedaba lo dificil, la supervivencia y el premio final.

**Taven: **Taven entró al programa para hacer notar que no era otro tonto musculoso sin cerebro como los que rondan por todo el ambiente MK como Jax. Entró para demostrar que es mucho mejor y más simpático que Daegon y no descansará hasta ganarse al público televidente y muy especialmente, a Blaze.

**Tanya: **Esta chica entró al _reality _con un objetivo claro: conseguir un contrato en la televisión, aunque sea de panelista-cero aporte de algún programa farandulero de cuarta clase. Está dispuesta a usar todas sus armas para conseguirlo, entre ellas, su carácter de _bitch _y su astucia para crear conflictos realmente estúpidos para crear _rating_, los que le darán una gran ventaja.

**Jade:** Su rostro angelical y su bronceado perfecto ocultan sus ganas casi obsesivas de ganar el _reality._ Fue la primera en admitir públicamente que entró al reality para ganar dinero fácilmente, lo que ella no sabe (o no se espera) es que Cupido tocará las puertas de su corazoncito, haciendo aumentar el rating y con ello, sus bonos. Pero... ¿será capaz de soportar la mala onda de Tanya hacia ella?

**Kira: **Fue una de las otras que admitió haber entrado por dinero y que sinceramente le da lo mismo pasar a llevar a los demás con sus comentarios maliciosos con tal de quedarse. Junto con su amigo Kobra, harán hasta lo imposible para echar a cada integrante, uno por uno.

**Sonya: **Quiso entrar a este _show_ televisivo para cumplir sus sueños frustrados de ser una actriz. Aunque claramente se moriría de hambre si se dedicara a la actuación, a ella le da lo mismo lo que piense el resto, ya que cree que con su cara bonita y un par de buenos contactos, más la participación en un _reality_, es más que suficiente para conseguirse algún puesto en alguna producción.

**Mileena: **Pese a la férrea oposición de su novio Baraka y su padre Shao Kahn, igualmente Mileena -ex-finalista del "Miss Outworld" (fue expulsada de dicho concurso de belleza por su dentadura, por reiteradas amenazas de muerte a las otras competidoras y por querer sobornar al jurado)- quiso entrar a este _reality show_ para hacerse conocida, salir en las portadas de los diarios como modelo farandulera, hacer eventos en discotecas escasamente vestida y tener invitaciones para programas de farándula para practicar su deporte favorito: hablar mal de Kitana por el vil dinero. Aunque eso signifque mostrar por las cámaras su mal humor, sus rabietas y caprichos. Pero... ¿será capaz de soportar la soledad sin pasar a llevar a Baraka?

**Li Mei: **Siendo una chica linda, ella peca de ser demasiado ingenua. Li Mei puede ser hasta catalogada de tonta, de no saber hacer bien los quehaceres domésticos y de no tener muchas neuronas, pero constituye un elemento atractivo para este programa. La meta de ella es ser la versión "Outworld" de Kitana: ser linda, tener elegancia, gracia y ganar alguna vez en su vida, algún título de belleza, por que pese a que se ha postulado varias veces al "Miss Outworld", pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando está a punto de ganar el título, siempre le pasa algo. Si gana: quiere pedirle a Blaze que destruya lo que ella llama "la maldición".

**Frost: **Después de que Subby terminara de mala manera con ella, ella decidió que lo mejor era fastidiarlo entrando el mismo reality show en que estaba su ex-novio. Dispuesta a ganar por cualquier manera para luego refregarle en la cara el premio a Sub-Zero, está dispuesta hasta fingir un falso romance con Scorpion sólo para molestar al cryomancer.

**Kitana: **Esta ex-miss Edenia entró a la casa-estudio para demostrar que es mucho más que una cara bonita, una sonrisa perfecta y un cuerpo escultural. Es decir, que puede ser capaz de contestar una sesión de preguntas culturales sin equivocarse y demostrar que es mucho inteligente que otras misses de otras latitudes como la Blanca Nieves, la Princesa Leia Organa o la Dama Arwen. Como se rumorea, se dice que nadie la habría visto hacer el _cásting _y los dardos apuntan al productor general del _reality_: Liu Kang. Si no se presentó al cásting, entonces... ¿cómo entró?. Pero no se preocupen, Mileena se encargará de especular al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a la casa. Presentación.**

**Nota de la Autora: **Se me olvidó mencionar algo muy importante. Los conductores del programa serán Kenshi y Tasia. Ahora comencemos con el fanfiction.

La casa-estudio era un recinto particularmente grande. Por dentro estaba pintada de amarillo pálido y el piso tenía una especie de baldosas de color gris. Al fondo estaban el baño y el sauna. Entrando a la casa y siguiendo por el pasillo principal, se podía encontrar con el comedor y avanzando un poco más, con la cocina. Antes de llegar a los baños, era posible encontrarse con los dormitorios separados por género. Al frente de los dormitorios había un gimnasio grande y abriendo una puerta, podía encontrarse con un escenario con butacas, donde podrían llevarse a cabo las pruebas de eliminación por talento y los cara a cara, que eran la prueba de eliminación por convivencia. Saliendo del escenario, había una gran piscina temperada con muchas sillas de playa para que los participantes se relajen disfrutando del agua en días de mucha calor.

¡Oh! nuestros chicos ya llegaron.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar! -masculló Scorpion- Oye, ¿donde está el baño? -preguntó mirando a Tanya, la que venía cargando con su exceso de equipaje a duras penas.

-No sé -dijo la chica de color visiblemente irritada con tener que cargar con su exceso de maletas y teniendo que soportar las preguntas estúpidas de Scorpion- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es moverte de la pasada.

-Muévete de la pasada, idiota -gritó Mileena desde más atrás, era otra que venía lidiando con sus muchas maletas.

-El baño está al fondo Scorpion. Antes de llegar al sauna -respondió amablemente Kitana, como una señorita. Sopresivamente, venía sin maletas ni nada por el estilo, a excepción de un _necessaire_ azul más grande que uno normal, lo que despertó las suspicacias de Mileena, la que se limitó a mirarla de reojo. Además, ¿cómo sabía en donde estaba ubicado el baño si supuestamente era la primera vez que todos entraban a la casa?.

-Eh, gracias -agradeció Scorpion y se echó a correr hacia el baño por culpa de sus malditos problemas de diarrea crónica. Una vez sentado en el baño, Hanzo Hasashi se puso a meditar si hubiera sido necesario haber traído su lanza y su _Mugai Ryu_. Esto, por que sencillamente el ninja no-muerto no estaba acostumbrado a que esa clase de seres inferiores como la tonta de Tanya y la fea de Mileena le hagan ese tipo de desaires como gritonearlo o tratarlo de idiota. Cuando tiró la cadena, llegó a la conclusión de que no los necesitaba, ya que sus habilidades de luchador no implicaban necesariamente usar las armas. Las manos bastaban y sobraban para poner en su lugar a ese par de bitches.

Entretanto, el resto de los integrantes de la casa ya habían llegado. A excepción del tipo que traía las maletas de Kitana, el resto eran todos sus compañeros de "casa". Allí estaban Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kung Lao, Jade, Kitana, Li Mei, Taven, Frost, Quan Chi, Kobra, Kira, Tanya, Mileena, Shang Tsung y...

Cuando Scorpion salió del baño se encontró cara a cara con...

-¡MALDITO LIN KUEI! -bramó Scorpion y se puso en la posición de su estilo de pelea _Hapkido_.

Sorpresivamente, Sub-Zero estaba calmado, cómo si supiera que Scorpion lo fuera a atacar. Como era un Lin Kuei, siempre estaba listo para la pelea. Se preparó en su estilo _Shotokan_ y tenía su _Kori Blade_ a mano por si la llegaba a utilizar. Scorpion le lanzó una serie de ataques rápidos que no le sirvieron de nada y que antes que Scorpion alcanzara a tocarlo, Sub-Zero le tiró una poza de hielo para que Scorpion se tropezara y así lanzarle una bola de hielo. Cuando Scorpion se puso de pie, se encontró con una escultura de hielo de su adversario, congelándolo. Luego, el Lin Kuei sacó su _Kori Blade _y se la clavó en la zona abdominal del Shirai Ryu. Congelado y con una _Kori Blade _atravesada en su cuerpo, la mente de Scorpion seguía trabajando. La conclusión: había sido un completo error no haber traído la lanza y su _Mugai Ryu._

-Eso solamente me pasó por hacer las maletas a última hora -gruñó Scorpion mentalmente, mientras oía las risas y burlas de de la _Deadly Alliance_ y las lamentaciones de Mileena sobre la última mesada que le había dado su padre antes de entrar- Voy a cobrar mi venganza Lin Kuei; primero caerás tú, luego el imbécil de Quan Chi, por estar burlándose de mí, ya verán, lo pagarán muy caro, par de insectos. Sobretodo al Lin Kuei... ¡TE VOY A DAR EN DONDE MÁS TE DUELA!

-Oye idiota, no te hice un fatality sólo por que creo que me voy a aburrir aquí si te mato ahora -dijo Sub-Zero yéndose a su pieza a descansar y poner sus cosas en orden.

Mientras algunos participantes hacían apuestas sobre el ganador de la pelea, específicamente Kitana y Mileena, ésta última se estaba lamentando por que le había apostado a Scorpion y ahora se negaba a pagarle a Kitana, la que había apostado como ganador a Sub-Zero. Los ánimos entre ellas se estaban calentando, ya que ambas esban pasando a los insultos físicos que iban desde la boca deforme de una hasta la celulitis de la otra. Después empezaron tirarse del pelo y se trenzaron a golpes, pasando rápidamente a las patadas y a la sustracción de armas. Kitana le tiró un _abanico de metal _a Mileena, y mientras ésta se distraía esquivando el _abanico_, Kitana le aprovechó de hacer una _pretty kick_ en toda su cara haciendo que el velo de Mileena se cayera, exponiendo sus dientes de _tarkatan_ justo en frente de una cámara.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITA KITANA! -gritó iracunda Mileena sacando sus _sais._

Para Kitana, el combate se estaba poniendo un poco aburrido y era hora de darle fin, antes de que Mileena la agarrara con tratar de herir o clavarle su hermosa cara son los _sais. _Así que la levantó con sus abanicos, y una vez que Mileena estuvo flotando arriba, le pegó un golpe justo en toda su dentadura, quebrándole más de alguno. Mileena cayó un inconsciente al suelo, pegándose en la cabeza. En su estado, Kitana aprovechó de quitarle la mesada a Mileena como habían pactado antes de trenzarse en la pelea. Kitana agarró la billetera de Mileena, contó los billetes y después le tiró la billetera rosada en la cara de ése híbrido _tarkata_ llamado Mileena con una mueca de desprecio.

-Acepta de una buena vez que yo fui, soy y seré mucho mejor que tú, pobre híbrido -dijo Kitana con una risita despreciativa y alejándose con su amiga Jade, ambas burlándose de la desgracia y fealdad de Mileena.

-Ya verás maldita Kitana, ganaré el reality, y cuando sea más famosa que tú, te haré un sangriento fatality y te mandare al Netherrealm lenta y dolorosamente -se autoprometió Mileena. Agarrando su velo a duras penas y poniéndose de pie como podía, logró ponerse su velo y después miró a Scorpion, todavía congelado y le gritó:

-CONTIGO ME VOY A DESQUITAR DESPUÉS, PERDEDOR -diciendo esto, el híbrido se giró en sus talones y se dirigió al baño; necesitaba con suma urgencia un espejo para constatar los daños en su cara.

Cuando llegó al baño, esperó a que las que estaban allí, es decir, Tanya, Kira y Frost, se largaran para poder sacarse el velo tranquilamente, aunque ya no servía de mucho por que ya todo el mundo había visto su peor secreto: sus dientes. Cuando las tres salieron, simplemente la quedaron mirando de reojo, pero en cuanto Mileena entró al baño de mujeres cerrando con un portazo. Cuando oyeron el portazo, Tanya aprovechó de soltar una carcajada monumental acerca de la fealdad de Mileena.

-Yo sabía que era fea, por lo que habían dicho Kitana y Jade en Edenia, pero nunca creí que fuera tan fea -decía Tanya entre risas y luego miró a Frost, que estaba usando su antigua máscara del Lin Kuei que le cubría la parte de abajo de su pálido rostro- ¿Tú no escondes ninguna sorpresita como la de la pobre Milly?

-Por supuesto que no, estúpida -dijo Frost irritada y sacándose la máscara y mostrando su cara normal- Y para que lo sepas, esta máscara formaba parte de mi ex-uniforme del Lin Kuei. El que sea _cryomancer_ no significa que sea fea.


End file.
